


关于小猫咪的作战计划

by bzmdlc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzmdlc/pseuds/bzmdlc
Kudos: 2





	关于小猫咪的作战计划

关于小猫咪的作战计划

单朔间骨科向

r17+1避雷，交往设定，有play

（实在是找不到别的什么避雷点了or2）

两人刚开始交往的时候，朔间零和往常一样很温柔的对待朔间凛月，朔间凛月也经常像一只猫一样窝在他怀里。

两人第一次开房的时候，朔间零看着满身水珠的朔间凛月，生理的性欲和伦理的背德感都到达了顶峰。

然后他跑了，跑了。

第二天，被罚跪在棺材板上的朔间零暗暗发誓，下一次一定要一发入洞。

第二次开房的时候，朔间零看着给自己边口边干呕的弟弟，忽然有点心疼。

摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋。

感觉差不多的时候，朔间凛月一把插住想拔出去的朔间零，朔间零尽数射在他嘴里。

“不要吃下去啊，凛月。”

朔间凛月摊开手，白色的液体顺着他的嘴角和舌头流到手心。

朔间凛月一点一点把手心的液体舔舐净，咽了下去，眼角带泪，抬头看朔间零。

朔间零看着他颜色红润的嘴角边那些白色液体，迟疑了。

把他抱起来，用浴袍包好。

”凛月，吾辈觉得，我们可以慢慢来。”

“慢慢是多久，一天两天？一年两年？”

第二次开房大作战，扑街。

第二天，livehouse，薰用你是不是不行的眼神看着朔间零。

“那应该怎么样啊，你知道吗，是对着那张脸，那张脸！吾辈真的感觉，自己是在犯罪。”

“这就是你现在还是个处男的原因？”

“可是，吾辈真的是有想好好疼爱他啊。”

“原来疼爱就是盖着被子纯聊天的意思啊。”

梦之咲的校服，绿色的三年级领带，因为随意的扣了几颗扣子而露出的锁骨，像是永远都没睡醒的红色的眼睛。

朔间凛月直径坐在朔间零边上，点了杯酒，时不时叫薰一声哥哥。

“给他一杯果汁”

这是朔间零黑着脸酝酿了半天唯一挤出来的一句话。

鲜红的石榴汁，在灯光的渲染下仿佛致命而又迷人的紫红色毒药。

朔间凛月撑着下巴，透过这杯毒药观察着在一边喝闷酒的兄长。

发尾的微卷，黑色的耳钉，笔尖，眼角，无一不是他最喜欢的样子。

这个角度，就好像把朔间零关在紫红色的液体里。

仰起头，紫红色的液体尽数没入喉中。

当天夜里，正在看书的朔间零看着刚刚洗好澡的朔间凛月站在自己的房门口，忽然生出一种习惯性的想要逃避的冲动。

“欧尼酱，今天晚上可以把我变成大人吗？”

白色的浴袍，半露的锁骨，看上去十分鲜嫩的唇还有脸上还未褪去的红晕。

“凛月，这，这太突然了，吾辈。。。”

“不要紧，我刚刚洗澡的时候，已经把后面处理好了。”

朔间凛月把一个猫咪形状的遥控器放到朔间零书本上。

这个时候，朔间零才发现，朔间凛月身后，好像有条猫尾巴。黑色的尾巴，软软的垂在身后。

朔间凛月握着朔间零的手，按下了一个键，猫尾开始摇了起来，隐约传来了嗡嗡的声音。

“欧尼酱，你知道小宠物平时是怎么解决的吗。”

朔间凛月在朔间零腿上跨开，坐了上去。

“它们会在主人身上蹭。”

腿上的触觉告诉着朔间零，朔间凛月现在的状态。

“猫咪会舔同类，这是一种划分等级和表示关系的方式。”

朔间凛月一点一点解开朔间零睡袍的腰带。

“比如说，兄长这里，就是我的专属领地我现在就要对他宣示了哦”

朔间零看着凛月真空的身下那个摇动的猫尾和在自己胯间埋头的舔弄脑袋，下半身传来的快感，脑子里一片空白，并且有了一种自己这次无路可逃的感觉。

朔间零分身之际，不小心按到了另一个按钮，嗡嗡的声音忽然变得大了起来。

朔间凛月猛的一吸，朔间零差点当场交代。

“原来兄长这么喜欢使坏的啊。”

朔间凛月恶劣的用虎牙细细磨着小朔间零柔软的头。

觉得差不多了，朔间凛月扯掉身上几乎没有任何意义的浴袍，把尾巴拔了出来，打在朔间零脸上。

朔间零鬼使神差的抱住了忽然无限接近的人，朔间凛月顺势坐了上去。就和他说的一样，处理过，一下子就进去了。

柔软而又紧致的包裹着，和嘴巴完全不同的美妙滋味。

朔间零闻着凛月身上沐浴露的清香，持续死机中。

“兄长，你知道吗，你一直不肯抱我，我就买了好多玩具。抱着你的衣服，闻着你的味道，那个时候，我脑子里全是你。”

“但是从来没有现在这么满足过。”

“本来啊，我可以一直扮好你爱撒娇的宝贝弟弟的，毕竟演技这方面，我可是一直都很在行的。但是啊，交给你之后，你一直都那么怂。所以啊，我只好，自己来了。”

凛月吻上朔间零的时候，朔间零尝到了熟悉的酒味。

blood moon这是他点的最多的酒。

月光下，耸动的纤细腰肢，吞吐着他的身体，和自己相同的，泛着血红色光芒的眼睛。

朔间零觉得，今天晚上发生的一切比自己是吸血鬼这样的事情还要魔幻百倍。


End file.
